Colonoscopy is the preferred tool for colorectal cancer screening and polyp removal but the procedure carries a high financial cost. Minimizing the use of sedation/anesthesia and reducing the challenges associated with colonoscope insertion would significantly reduce this cost. EndoCole proposes to develop a low-cost medical guide device that is inserted before the colonoscope and that enables easy insertion of the colonoscope to reduce the need for sedation and improve the overall efficiency of the procedure. Phase I of this project will be to: 1) design and build a prototype device for feasibiliy testing and 2) to validate that device via animal studies conducted by a practicing gastroenterologist. Phase II of the project will test this device in a human clinical study. If oveall development is successful, EndoCole plans to commercialize a medical device that will allow for more efficient, less painful and less costly colonoscopies.